


For Better or Worse

by geekmama



Series: Consummation [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7921492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekmama/pseuds/geekmama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>She had always been able to see him...</i>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="small">Con·sum·ma·tion (känsəˈmāSHən) - noun</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="small">1. The point at which something is complete or finalized.</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="small">2. The action of making a marriage or relationship complete by having sexual intercourse.</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="small">"The eager consummation that follows a long and passionate seduction"</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="small">3. A series within a series (<b><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/439375">Honorable Intentions</a></b>),  eleven 100 word drabbles that comprise various "deleted scenes" from <i><b><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6508960">Intervention</a></b></i>.</span>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Better or Worse

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Sight" prompt.

She had always been able to see him, more clearly than either of them would have preferred at times. But she loved him, and that meant  _ for better or worse. _

There were many fine examples. Their parents. John and Mary. If there was hope for a risk-addicted army doctor and his black ops assassin...

“Stop worrying and come to bed.” She took his hand.

“I’m not worrying.”

“You are, and you shouldn’t.”

“But I’m not tired,” he teased. He took her in his arms.

She smiled up at him. “What do you need?”

”Only you,” he replied, and kissed her.

 

~.~


End file.
